


among stars

by fallingsonder



Series: life's alright in devil town [1]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, Oneshot, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Stargazing, mammon loves u, reader loves stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:07:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22362331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingsonder/pseuds/fallingsonder
Summary: you think the stars are the prettiest things to ever exist.mammon thinks you're prettier.
Relationships: Main Character & Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Chraracter(s), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Series: life's alright in devil town [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1609714
Comments: 8
Kudos: 200





	among stars

“i love stargazing,” you offhandedly mention, eyes placed upon the bright twinkling lights in the dark sky of the devildom. “stars are probably the prettiest thing to ever exist.”

( quite often you wished you could live amongst them. )

_“what do you want to be when you grow up?”_ people would ask you, back when you were only a mere child that had yet to grasp the concept of what it means to be human.

_“a star!”_ you’d reply, eyes sparkling and arms held out wide with a large grin plastered onto your face. _“i want to be a star in the sky!”_

_“a star?”_ they’d laugh, _“but dear, one cannot simply become a star. it’s impossible!”_

_“then the impossible i’ll do!”_

( because really, sometimes all you can do is the impossible. )

mammon scoffs from beside you, prompting you to look up at him with a raised brow, “do you not agree, mammon?”

“huh? why’re ya askin’ me? they’re stars! they don’t matter!” he tells you, hands moving with his words. “what _does_ matter is that i, mammon the great, has taken you into town for dinner, and all you can focus on is some damn stars!”

( his colourless hair gleams harshly against the moonlight and his stupid sunglasses that you love so much slip down his nose. a pout is painted effortlessly on his lips. oh, how cute you find him. )

“and for that i’m grateful,” you respond with a tilt of your head. “but i envy the stars. they’re beautiful for absolutely no reason, and they bless us with their beauty every single night.”

“that’s stupid,” he says.

( but that’s not all he wants to say. _“it’s the stars that should envy you,”_ he wants to tell you. _“you’re the most beautiful thing i’ve ever laid eyes on and yet you fail to recognise that.”_ )

he doesn’t say anything else.

“yeah,” you murmur, “maybe it is.”

**Author's Note:**

> hi i love mammon and wrote this to get over my writers block.


End file.
